A Sinister Secret
by Noire.Serenada
Summary: Sebastian x OC x Undertaker. Lys Walker, aka Noire, works as a type of watchdog for the Queen. She specializes on assassination of criminals used by non- humans and recovery or destruction of magical/ cursed/ unknown items. She has made a contract with a demon, Lionel Mauve. What will happen when the two watchdogs (Ciel and Lys) meet?
1. Prologue

Echoes.

A soft lullaby rang out from somewhere deep inside the derelict castle. Blindly, she followed it, pale- blond hair swaying in the breeze. Several winding staircases later, the fourteen year- old girl came upon a refurbished room in the northern tower of the castle. At the very centre of the room, a crystal podium was placed. Stopping right before the podium, blue eyes gazed at a small golden music box on top of it, hypnotized. A man emerged from the shadows.

"My- my. What a lovely specimen we have here." he grinned nastily, reaching out a dirtied hand to twirl a blond lock around his finger. Almost immediately, the music stopped. A whisper brushed past the mans' neck and he froze as the girl turned to look at him, eyes narrowing in cold fury. The man stumbled backwards, tripping over the podium in his hurry to get away, but all in vain. A slim rapier found it's way through his shoulder, pinning him to the floor as he screamed. The wound was by far not a mortal one, but it was quite painful.

Ignoring the writhing man, the girl gently picked up the golden music box, lovingly caressing it. Then she turned to the man. Disgust was written all over her face as she looked at the trash who had been handling this Artifact. Even before he started screaming "I don't know anything!", she knew the trash couldn't tell her more than she herself already knew. But... Her lips twisted into a slight smile as she realized he would have to pay for touching her hair.

"Look at me." her voice tinkled like a bell, her left eye glowing an eerie citrine in color as the man turned to look at her, whimpering in fear. She lifted up his right hand. "You used this to touch my hair, didn't you?" she asked.

"I- I'm so s-sorry! Please, p-please, forgive m-me, young l-lady!" he begged, tears streaming down his face as she looked down at him.

"Hm. I suppose why not?" she watched his face brighten up in relief. "But I shall have to punish you." she said, and a moment later his right hand was sliced off at the elbow as bright blood spurted out. An ear- splitting scream shook the castle. She stood, watching him as he rolled around on the floor, limbs twitching uncontrollably from the loss of blood. She stood, watching him with a small quirky smile on her lips.

Upon exiting the castle with the music box, she promptly handed it to her butler.

"Take this to our mansion. Destroy it. And tell the Queen I have successfully eliminated another serial kidnapper. This Artifact is apparently a fake. Well- made, but still a fake. Merely a copy of the original. And I still haven't found out anything that could take us closer to the truth of the matter. What a hassle."

"At once, Master. But what of the man?" the butler asked, eyeing the small drops of blood on his Master's sleeve disapprovingly.

"Dead. Or almost dead" the girl answered emotionlessly and then a slight smirk crossed her lips.

"Master?" the butler asked, curious at the change of expression displayed.

"Oh. Well, he was a bit more entertaining than the rest. Hee hee." she giggled, already heading off in the direction of their carriage.

"Master, your illusion has worn off. Would you like me to fix it for you?" the butler asked, and the girl turned, smiling, left eye a citrine yellow and right eye a sapphire blue.

"No need, Lionel. Now then, let us go. We have more work to do and I wish to be done with it so I can relax in the evening." she said, twirling as she walked to the carriage. Her butler, Lionel, secretly smirked. The girl's mental and physical prowess delighted him. She was extremely interesting and entertaining. She, Lys Walker, also known as Noire of the underworld of London city.


	2. Act one: Boredom dissolved

I shall have my revenge,

Tis just a matter of time.

Oh how I wish to avenge,

To take your life as mine.

Feet on the table, head propped up on her elbow, Lys Walker yawned, crumpling yet another invitation to a ball. Ever since news of Jack the Ripper's death had been announced, people had gotten more cheerful and relieved. Especially after the recent curry contest. _That had certainly warmed people's hearts up_. She snickered. But now, because Lau had wiped out suitable and interesting prey, leaving only small fry, for the time being Lys was free of work. And she was _bored_, **bored**_, _bored. A knock sounded at the door, and Lionel entered.

"Good day my Lady." Lys yawned again.

"It would have been a good day had something bad happened." the young girl answered, rolling her eyes, and Lionel smirked at his Master's behavior. Taking out an envelope, he tossed it straight at Lys's face, and she easily caught it with two fingers. "Playing games again are we?" a twisted look crossed her face for an instant and then vanished as her eyes noticed the seal. "This is!"

"Why yes, the Queen's messenger gave it to me a moment ago. It seems she thought you might be interested in this case." Lionel stated, as Lys practically tore the envelope open. Enclosed was a letter and two tickets with the name 'Noah's Ark' printed on them. Lys's face split into an impossibly wide grin.

"Lionel. We're going. Ready my horse!"

"But my Lady, you are dressed inappropriately for an event such as this." the butler told his pajama- garbed Master.

"Don't worry about that, m'lovely!" Lys winked at Lionel. In the blink of an eye, only flying papers remained in the room from Lys exiting so quickly. Lionel shook his head. _What a mess. And of course, I'm the one who has to tidy this. She never learns._

Minutes later, both Lys and Lionel met at the gate, the latter leading two beautiful smoky-black horses. Lys was dressed in a dark-blue corset; black shorts; and thigh- high, dark- blue stockings. She was wearing black, laced boots up to the knee, and her overcoat was also black. The color combination made her yellow left eye stand out all the more so. Lionel was dressed in a butler's attire, however the suit was dark blue. Only the low- heeled shoes and tailcoat were an onyx black. Lys looked him over as they rode towards the circus. _For a butler, he is strikingly handsome- tall and stately. From the distinguished features of a nobleman, piercing green eyes stare right through to your soul. And his manners are just the cherry on top of the pudding. _She grinned_. A butler to the core indeed._

_"_My lady? Is there something wrong with my attire perhaps?_"_

_"_No, you are simply as striking as always."

"You flatter me, my Lady."

"You're the expert on the flattery, Lionel." Lys giggled, quietening down for a bit, immersed in her thoughts again. Lionel took this time to look his Master over. Lys Walker was an exceptional creature to him. Matured even further throughout the last two years, now in her sweet sixteen, she was as unpredictable as the cats he so loved. Lys was riding her horse at a furious gallop, but her back was perfectly straight, and her movements swift and graceful. She was entertaining and amusing, very much so. Having created a small company that specialized in jewelry, antiques and artifacts, she had expanded her company across the globe. Now the Walkers were one of the leading companies in beautifying products and manufacture of ornate handmade furniture. Lys was doing a splendid job in business affairs and monitoring her company's progress. The way Lys so quickly worked herself up to the very top, caught the Queen's eye, and at a London's beauty products competition, Lys had received her first Royal Warrant. From that moment on, moving forward was a piece of cake. Lionel was fascinated by Lys. _Am I perhaps getting too attached_? Lionel shook his head. _That is impossible for a demon._

"Lionel, look, look!" Lys childishly cried, pointing at the posters close ahead.

"It would be a good idea to slow down now, my Lady."

"Oh yes, you're right." Lys pulled the horse's reins gently, murmuring to it, and the horse obediently slowed down to a trot. Both Lys and Lionel looked at the passing caravan, noting the man in front who seemed to have a skeleton arm.

"Come, come, ladies and gentlemen! Presenting the traveling circus troupe, Noah's Ark! Forget the cold winter and the darkness of the news of Jack the Ripper! Now, the curtain rises on the show of the century!" he yelled out, his troupe and an elephant following him. Lys glanced at the entrance, and then smirked, seeing who was also entering right in front of her.

"Oh my, Her Majesty isn't fair. Giving me this case when Ciel Phantomhive was already working on it.." Lys placed her gloved hands over her heart. "That wounds me!" she dramatically cried out.

"My Lady, perhaps we should go in since the performance is about to start."

"Lionel. Find us places right above Ciel and his butler. **That is anorder**. I want to hear everything they talk about."

"Yes, Master." Lionel bowed. Five minutes later, they were standing right behind Ciel and Sebastian.

"Lionel. I trust you have succeeded in hiding your demonic presence from other demons' senses?" Lys whispered.

"Of course, my Lady. Rubies unto sapphires, water unto air, existence unto void. That is what it takes to be a Walker butler."

"Indeed, Lionel. 'Unnoticeable' isn't the Walker's motto for nothing." Lys giggled. "Hush now, it's starting."

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages! Welcome to the Noah's Ark circus! My name is Joker. If you'll look here..." he started juggling, and moments later dropped the balls. "Whoops! The whole circus is jostling for a chance to give you a fun show! Here we go! With one shot from the fire- eating man, the show of the century begins! Next up is our gasp- inducing Flying Blanco!...He never misses his mark! The bull's- eye knife thrower!" Joker yelled out, as Lys yawned. She was starting to get bored again. That is, until she heard a boyish voice which sounded just as bored as her, speak.

"No music nor anything particularly special.." Ciel whispered.

"Indeed. There is no sign of the kidnapped children, either." Sebastian said, narrowing his eyes.

"And next is... The princess of our circus and her death- defying tightrope walk!"

"If they don't intend to make a show of the children, perhaps the circus's movements and the childrens' disappearances are merely a coincidence?" Ciel mused, as Sebastian continued scanning the crowd.

"Next is a rare snake/human halfbreed. Our snake- man's dance! And finally! The star of the show, our wild animal tamer! For this act, we'd like a volunteer from the audience!"

"It appears the final show also has no connection to the children. No matter how you look at it, this theatre- going was a waste of time." Ciel paused as he noticed Sebastian stand up. "What is it? Did you find somethi"

"That really distinguished- looking man in the tailcoat! Please step onto the stage! Come on down!" Joker yelled, as Ciel looked positively shocked. "Now, sir, could you lie down over here? Ah?" Sebastian's hand twitched as he knelt down right in front of the tiger, stroking it's mane.

"Aah... Such round eyes..." he lovingly looked at the tiger, as Lys stared back and forth from Sebastian to Lionel. _They have the exact same expressions. This is scary_... "I've never seen such soft, vividly- striped ears... How lovely. What's this? It seems your claws have grown a bit too long. To not be groomed... Your paw pads, too, are plump and exceedingly charming. Ah." Sebastian murmured, as the tiger decided to chomp on Sebastian's head. Lys was practically shaking with silent laughter as everyone panicked.

"BETTY! LET HIM GO!" the tamer bellowed, swinging her whip at the tiger. Ciel rolled his eyes as Sebastian caught it.

"She did not do anything wrong. In the face of such loveliness, I was unintentionally rude. And besides that... If you recklessly swing the whip, you'll never be able to train her." he told the tamer, just as Betty chomped on Sebastian's head again. "My, my, what a tomboy." Sebastian spoke as the circus erupted in screams. Lys was laughing so hard, she was hanging in Lionel's arms, unable to hold it all in. After all, a noble rolling around on the floor would be inappropriate. After Lys's fit of laughter subsided, they exited the circus, only to witness Sebastian and Joker talking.

"C'mon round to the back." Joker invited, and Sebastian smiled.

"In that case, I will."

"Ooooooh, Lionel, let's follow them. We might find out something interesting!" Lys told her butler, practically jumping with excitement.

"I see my Lady isn't bored anymore?"

"Oh no, far from it in fact. Come on, Lionel!" Lys pulled at his sleeve, the very image of impatience. Both smirked as they disappeared from people's view, following Joker and Sebastian. _This is bound to be interesting._


	3. Announcement

Dear readers,

I'm temporarily putting this story on hold because

1) I'm depressed

2) Writer's block

3) Food poisoning

4) Watched Akame ga kill and cried rivers in the 6th episode

5) My best friend has left me for Vienna so I'm alooooone

6) I'm depressed and I have a writer's block because she's left to Vienna T_T

sorry for the inconvenience, I'll continue as soon as my mood boosts or as soon as my stomach stops hurting


End file.
